


The Dog Park

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Puppies, Sam at Stanford, Stanford Era, puppy, sam and puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stops off at a park and meets a squirmy puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for this prompt: "I was just wondering if you have ever written anything with Sam and puppies?"

Sam was 17 and it was his first year at Stanford. He had traded everything he had ever known for a scholarship and an education, life on the road for a dorm room and a roomate, the springy feeling of the backseat of a car as a bed for a bunk with a real mattress. He had always been pretty good with people, he was intuitive and could relate easily to others, but even with the multiple acquaintances he’d made on campus, Sam still didn’t feel very close to anyone. It wasn’t his classmates’ or his roomate’s fault, Sam kind of wore emotional armor to protect himself. He knew he was hard to get close to so he didn’t feel sorry for himself, he’d make real friends when he was really ready. But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel lonely sometimes. 

The good news was that there was a dog park just a few blocks away from campus that Sam would run to from time to time. He liked to jog in the mornings, and sometimes on Saturdays if the park was full, he’d stop off. There were occasionally breeders who would bring a new box of puppies to tempt dog lovers to buy a new friend for their current pet. 

It was a cool Spring morning and Sam slowed his pace as he approached the park, wind occasionally blowing some of his flippy hair away from his forehead. Even a block away he could see dogs playing fetch with their owners, multiple dogs running around with one another, and to the far side by a bench there was a group of people crowded around a few open crates. A smile tugged at Sam’s lips. 

He really loved puppies.

He approached carefully. He was a tall guy and didn’t want to seem creepy to anyone who might find it odd that a person would come to a dog park with no dog, but he relaxed a bit when he noticed a few other college students present with no dogs of their own, either. A few of them were holding little black, poofy puppies. They smiled when they caught his eye. He smiled back. 

"You want to hold one, kiddo?" came a scratchy, high-pitched voice from somewhere within the cluster of people peering into one of the crates. As heads moved out of the way, a lady with white hair and large glasses appeared, staring directly at Sam. 

” _Oh,_ sure,” he replied. “Thanks.”

The lady lifted up above the crowd a squishy little white and brown thing that seemed to be making feeble whimpery noises. Sam’s eyebrows turned upward as he scooped it into his large hands and studied it closely. It was a little bitty thing and his belly was completely pink and speckled with no fur on it, though he was covered in hair everywhere else, and his eyes were blue. The puppy’s nose was pink and when Sam held him up to his face and touched his own nose to the puppy’s, the puppy nibbled him. 

Sam’s delighted grin probably made him look really stupid but he was so gleeful holding that little guy, he didn’t care. He fell to his knees and huddled up cross-legged with his new tiny friend, right there in the grass next to the frisbee zone. He leaned back a little to make his chest more like a shelf and sat the puppy there to rest, staring down with a big smile. The puppy kept making little whimpery noises from time to time, so Sam stroked his fuzzy back and made him feel safe. 

After a while, the puppy felt comfortable enough to begin chewing on the draw strings of Sam’s hoodie. Sam loved this hoodie, it was his favorite thing to wear, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop the little guy from playing with the strings, so they eventually started to fray. Luckily it wasn’t long before the puppy grew bored with the strings and wanted to climb further up. Sam braced the puppy’s feet and helped him make his way up until he could reach his paws up to Sam’s chin and there sat the little thing, licking Sam’s cheek. 

Sam chuckled. He could smell the puppy’s skunk breath, but he didn’t mind. As alone as Sam tended to feel, even when in a large group of people, he couldn’t help but feel pretty content sitting with just this tiny creature on a nice Spring day in Palo Alto. 


End file.
